


[VID EXERCISE] The Windmills of Your Mind

by thatyourefuse



Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [6]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Embedded Video, External Source, Gen, Multi, Vidlet, background nudity, flickering image warning, genre mashup, reckless overuse of FX filters, the dead past isn't dead; it isn't even past, vid exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: Vexercises exercise 6, or:Twin Peaks: The Return: The Gillian Flynn Remix, ft. an even broader selection of my Donna Hayward feelings.
Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Vexercises!





	[VID EXERCISE] The Windmills of Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Dusty Springfield -- The Windmills of Your Mind
> 
> Yes, I _have_ had this AU living in my mind forever, why do you ask.


End file.
